Shining Star
by Stardrop87
Summary: This is a response to Nettlesnitch31 challenge Songfic comp- It never loses its shine Mia, even when it's raining and the night is depressed it never dims and that's why it reminds me of you so much.


**Authors Note- This is ****a response to NettleSnitch31 Songfic challenge and is very AU, so if you don't like AU i recommend you stop reading now.**

** Pairing- **Hermione/Fred

** Song-** Brick By Boring Brick- Paramore

** Prompt- **Star, Luck and Magic

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately i own nothing from the magical world of Harry Potter, all rights go to our Queen of magic Mrs JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun, i promise to give them back in perfect condition at the end.**

Shining Star

Hermione had always loved music. She could truthfully say that for every moment that had happened in her life, she had a song that would fit perfectly in with that moment. Harry thought it was sweet and her safe haven, Ron, well Ron thought it was barmy, she was barmy. Said it was due to all the books she had read and vowed never to read another book again! Wonder how well that will work out for him in his life.

They weren't one song or type of music she couldn't listen to, she loved all. That was until the war. That one song filled her with dread no matter how long it has been since the war, since _He _left her. At the beginning she played it over and over, letting the pain course through her until Harry or Ron had to come and save her and pull her back from the pain and memories. That one _blasted _song fit her and Fred to a T. Every conversation, every stolen moment, every kiss and promise, it was too much. The song should be forbidden, it was in Grimmauld Palace, Harry had made sure that the only wireless station that could be played in their home was magical ones but he didn't make sure to stop the noise from the house next door, with the windows open and the teenage daughter blasting her music, _That Song _out at all hours of the night.

The music had woke her up, not for the first time and esp. not at 3 in the morning before _"The parents must be away again" when_ she stiffened. It was that song; it was their perfectly devastating song. With every sentence sang brought memories and flashbacks so fast though her mind it left her dizzy.

_ She lives in a fairy tale__  
><em>_ Somewhere too far for us to find__  
><em>_ Forgotten the taste and smell__  
><em>_ Of the world that she's left behind__  
><em>_ It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_

_**Flashback**_

"Ron you are such...can't even...narrow minded...Prat!" she was so lost in anger at her ginger best friend that when she stormed out the Burrow and across the yard to sit under her favourite oak tree, she never saw the feet that was dangling from a few branches near to where she sat.

"What's Ronniekins done now?" came the cheerful voice from the tree.

"Fred! Merlin, don't do that! What you doing here anyway?" her shock seemed to drive her anger away and only shot Fred a dirty look as he laughed at her dramatics and came and sat next to her.

"Nothing much. When i was younger i always came to this tree to think and get away for a bit. Still use it for my thoughts, as i can't seem to find a tree in Diagon Alley" he replied in a mock shocked voice that made a small giggle come from the angry book-worm. "But seriously, what's he done now?"

"He just doesn't understand. He's so lucky to have a loving family here, around him. Has parents who understand everything that's going on. Did you know that my parents haven't got a clue that we're at war? In fact they don't even realise that people look down on me because of my blood. They have no idea about well, anything really. If i told them even a quarter of what's going on they would have pulled me out of school and ran but i can't do that! Harry needs me, Ron needs me..."

"I need you" this was said so quietly that Hermione didn't quite hear what he said.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she knew he said something but she couldn't work out what it was.

"We need you, this family and all the rest of the mindless Flobberworms that call themselves wizards and witches. If it wasn't for you three then i dread to think of what the world be like now, so no Mia there is no way hell your allowed to go anywhere" Fred said this in the most serious voice she had ever heard him use and the way his eyes sparkled in the moon light caught her breath, she couldn't look away, she forgot how to breathe! It seemed he had frozen to; both sat their staring at each other for what felt like hours. She could hear the wind brushing the leaves from the tree, she could hear the babble from the small brook but the longer she gazed into his eyes the deeper she fell.

"Mia?" why did she sound so breathless and what is that pounding noise? Can he hear it?

"Yeah Mia, everyone else calls you Mione but i thought Mia, it sounds more personal" his voice had lowed and the only way for her to hear it over the pounding noise was lean forward closer to him but still not looking away from him.

"More personal? I don't understand" ok why was she whispering? And why did he look like he was a hunter and she was the prey? Normally that wild look in his eye would have freaked her out and she would have done the logical thing and made an excuse to go back inside and away from him but it seemed the pounding noise had chased all logic away, she _wanted _no _needed _to know what he was going to say.

"Well i need personal after i do this" and with that he leaned closer still filling the gap between their bodies and kissed her with so much passion and heat that the pounding noise grew and changed into fire that consumed her whole being. He pulled her into his lap never once breaking the kiss, every part of her could feel, taste him, he was everywhere. The longer he kissed her the hotter the fire grew, no longer could she hear the wind, leaves or the brook, it was all him, _Fred._

It seemed like to only last a few minutes but when he finally pulled away she realised she was laid down and he was hovering above her leaning on one elbow as his free hand played with a stray curl that had fallen out of the bobble and framed her face.

"Look above us Mia and tell me what you see" his tone so gentle and loving almost brought tears to her eyes when coupled with the look he was giving her. She had never seen him so content and _happy, Mischievous_ yes but content? No.

"Stars, i see stars. So many, they just sparkle above us almost winking" her voice was huskier laced with the fire that still burned her from the inside.

"See that really shinny one that's tinted red?" at her nod he carried on but his tone held his vulnerability now "every time i look at that star it reminds me of you, i can see it when I'm laid in bed at home and last year i named it Mia. It reminds me of you so much, you're always there no matter what and you just shine with everything you do. It never loses its shine Mia, even when it's raining and the night is depressed it never dims and that's why it reminds me of you so much"

By the end of his speech her tears where flowing freely now and every tear that fell he just brushed away with his finger tips or kissed them away. He never lost patience with her, never moved, never complained that she held on to tightly to him, he was just there her rock and by the end of that night he was her heart to.

_**End of flashback**_

Just like the memory her tears flowed down her already red puffy face. That night was the start of her life, her perfect life where everything would work out for the best and her and Fred would live their own fairytale but like all old fairytales their love ended badly, no more laughing, kissing, no more Fred doing something stupid that made her roll her eyes and huff at him but secretly held a fondness that would never fade. Before she could come to terms with that old memory the song carried on and with it brought new memories.

_ The angles were all wrong now__  
><em>_ She's ripping wings off of butterflies__  
><em>_ keep your feet on the ground__  
><em>_ when your head's in the clouds_

_**Flashback**_

She had never been so scared in her life, what was she thinking? In all the adventures and _stupid, reckless _stunts she had ever been involved in, this was by far the most terrifying and _dangerous _she ever had the miss fortune to be in. To make it all worse, it was her idea! No one had made her do this, no one had any idea she was here _doing _this! Really maybe Ron was right and the books had messed with her brain, how else would you explain her, the resident Gryffindor book-worm, alone, after curfew, on the Quidditch field on a broom 30ft in the air? Really what had she been thinking? Well that was easy enough to answer; it was the same answer that was on her mind night and day lately, Fred.

She knew she wasn't pretty, average she always thought of herself and yeah ok, she had the brains but a guy like Fred? No way would he find any of that sexy in the slightest. She wonders not for the first time what did he see in her, she had known a few of his ex girlfriends none of them were _average _looking, none of them had the same intellect she had and all of them could play Quidditch and fly. So here she was stuck frozen to Harry's broom (which she had sneaked out earlier in the evening) to teach herself how to fly and what a _brilliant _idea that had turned out to be!

Like every time she thought of flying all she could see in her mind's eye was Fred gliding through the sky. He was so graceful even when he had that stupid bat in his arms and even when firing the Bludger at incoming flyers. How could any site be so hypnotic, so beautifully sinful? She was so lost in thoughts that she never realised she was leaning to far back until the broom gave a quick lurch backwards which startled her so much she lost her grip causing her to fall backwards, fast towards the cold silent ground.

Panicking, she lost her head and all her precious knowledge flew right out her mind, all she could think of was _"I'm going to die! Fred, Harry, Ron, I'm sorry". _Her eyes, which must have closed through her fall, flew open as she felt strong, unrelenting arms grip her so tightly she knew she would have major bruises tomorrow and heard a less then amused grunt near her ear, then she smelt it, spice and vanilla, Fred! But what was he doing here?

"Can you tell me why you were trying to kill yourself? What were you thinking? Have you any idea how i felt when i walked out here to see who had sneaked out to fly when i realised it was you and you was FALLING!" by this time they had both gotten to the ground safely, he hadn't take his arms from around her which still held her in a death grip but now he was shaking from head to toe, from fear or anger she couldn't tell as she was still going through her own panic.

"I-I thought...that i-if you saw...i-i could f-fly then you would l-like me m-more" she really couldn't tell if it was her shaking or it was Fred that was making her shake but either way it left the cold away which was fine by her.

"What you mean, I'd like you more? Mia i love you, i thought you knew that? I know I've never said it but i thought you knew how i felt!" his grip had slackened but his arms had moved from around her waist to her shoulders as he pulled her even closer, his eyes had found hers and again he was looking at her with the same wild, hungry look like their first night again. Before she could form a reply his lips descended on hers and she was lost in the fire again. A few minutes later she pulled back most reluctantly all the while panting she asked him the first thing that flew through her mind.

"What you doing here at Hogwarts?" why did she always sound so breathless around him? Did he ever notice?

"I came to give Dumbledore my report and i was on my way to the gates when i saw _someone _flying, well not really flying more like hovering at the pitch. I came over to tell them to get back to their common room when i noticed it was you, biggest shock of my life that one, i watched you for a few minutes and was about to shout you down when you, and i have no idea why you did this but you THREW yourself OFF the broom! Care to explain?" by this time he had guided them both down on the grass and pulled her on top of him so they both could lay down watching the sky, which was to cloudy to see the stars.

"I DIDN'T throw myself OFF the broom, IT threw ME off the thing" she was furious but not at Fred or his anger which he had ever right to have but at herself! She could have died, would have if Fred hadn't have been just walking by when he did. That thought made her body shiver again in fright, Fred sensing what was happening just held her tightly and softened his voice and changed subject.

"Seems we can't see Mia tonight, to many clouds" he said this with a small sad smile while looking in the direction Mia star always shone.

"Of course we can, Mia is always shining down on us" with that she sent a small red tinted orb high into the sky just about where Mia was found. "See if you look hard enough Mia will always be there just for us" She felt more then heard his husky laugh and when she turned her face up to his he caught her lips in a slow sensual kiss that left her feeling she was higher than the stars.

_**End of flashback**_

Her breathe came in slow gasps now, memory after memory flooded through her, all the while all she could see was his smiling mischievous face and so much pain, every breathe, every flicker of her eyes, every small movement brought more pain and more tears _"Stop please stop, no more, please no more" _but not for the first time her silent pleas went unanswered and the song carried on.

_ Well go get your shovel__  
><em>_ And we'll dig a deep hole__  
><em>_ To bury the castle, bury the castle__  
><em>_ Well go get your shovel__  
><em>_ And we'll dig a deep hole__  
><em>_ To bury the castle, bury the castle__  
><em>_ Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

_**Flashback**_

"Fred stop! Please stop" it was the only thing she had been saying for the last minute, the only thing she could think to say.

"Nope not until you say it" Fred's voice was cheerful, too cheerful if you asked her. He had her pinned to the grass with him knelt over her so she couldn't even move her body to stop him tickling her!

"FINE! You win. You're the best and sexiest prankster to every grace the earth. Happy now?" her face which was red raw from her laughing ached and her stomach which he had been attacking for the last minute and an half felt like it would never relax again!

"Yep now you have finally acknowledged the truth" did he really need to sound so smug when he said that? Honestly he knew how sexy he was as he didn't even need to touch her to make her breathless.

For the last two months he had been coming, well more like sneaking, into the school every weekend to spend a few hours with her. After 3 weeks Fred had found a small alcove hidden in the trees by the lake that they spent hours alone with each other in. He had nicknamed it Mia's nest, as when it was a cloudless night you could see star Mia perfectly and it was always right in the middle of the opening which glistened over the lake.

"What do you think was here before Hogwarts were built here?" the silence they had created after their latest round of making out was broken by Fred's velvet voice.

"Erm? I don't know, fields maybe full of trees and all sorts of creatures, muggle and magical, maybe they all lived in peace" she sighed softly as Fred had moved his head over onto her chest and breathed deeply as he got himself settled over her heart.

"Gives you hope for the future doesn't it?" came his tired reply. They had been here at least 4 hours to their knowledge, he had begged her to spend the night here with him and of course like anything else Fred had asked her, her answer was always yes.

"You know i could spend my whole life laid like this just listening to your heartbeat, it's so soothing and it helps me relax when i know your safe in my arms" his voice sounded if he was miles away, she could feel his heartbeat through her side he was leaned up to and the slow circles he was making on her hip lulled her to sleep that was filled with dreams about Fred and little red headed children.

_**End of flashback**_

That was the first time she had ever fallen asleep in Fred's arms, the first time since first year where she slept without nightmares and only dreamed of blissful dreams. Dreams that shouldn't have been just dreams but reality. Damn Fred! Why did he have to show her love? Why did he have to bring out feelings that she knew if she never met Fred that night then she never would have felt before and damn him for leaving her, he promised! Once again she was flooded by memories as the music filled the room.

_ So one day he found her crying__  
><em>_ Coiled up on the dirty ground__  
><em>_ Her prince finally came to save her__  
><em>_ And the rest you can figure out_

_**Flashback**_

"_How could he say that? I thought he really cared about me and then he goes, he goes and says something like that! I know what he said was the truth but did he have to say it so heartless and cold?" _

It had been 3 hours since her fight with Ron in the middle of the common room. He had never gotten used to the idea of her and Fred together, never been happy for them, all he did when either she or Fred and sometimes George if he got them mixed up entered a room was sit there and glare daggers at them. For the last 4 months he hadn't said a nice word or comment to her or Fred. Harry told her to ignore him and that he was so happy for them both and that Ron was just jealous because Fred made her happy but that was one of the things she didn't understand. Why would Ron care if Fred loved her or made her happy? By now her tears had nearly run dry, she knew that she should get back up to school, it was a freezing afternoon and she had forgotten to grab her cloak as she fled the room.

"Sweetheart, please don't cry. He's not worth it, i love you, you know that" Fred was here! How did he know she was upset, he wasn't due here until 10 tonight. Fred must have read her questioning gaze as he told her "Harry and Ginny sent a note to me, told me everything dickhead said to you. None of it is true you must know that, it's me that's not worthy enough for you! What have i got that i can give you?"

"Your heart; which you give me already but it's not that Fred. I'm scared that you don't like me...no listen to me please... we have been together 4 months now and you have never touched me...i don't mean like that Fred, i mean like a man touches a women. I know you said you will wait till I'm ready and I'm ready now Fred. I want you to be my first, my only, please Fred make me forget and show me your love, that's all i want is you..." she never got to finish with her pleas as Fred after a groan that sent shivers down her back attached himself to her lips and slowly the fire burned hotter and more fiercer then it ever had before.

After Fred had shown more than his love for her twice that afternoon , they was nestled in a make shift bed Fred had made with dead dried leaves and a warming Charm over the whole alcove, Hermione was cuddled up to his side gazing at star Mia listening to his slow steady breaths as Fred slept. "You're always their watching over us aren't you Mia?" she whispered tiredly as she joined Fred in dreams.

_**End of flashback**_

No! Not that memory! That was the worst one, other than the night she lost him forever. That night had been the start to their passion filled nights, sneaking around the halls of Hogwarts, him taking her everywhere. They were lucky that it was only Harry and Luna that had caught them in them compromising situations. They couldn't get enough of each other, every touch, taste just wasn't enough, the more time they had with each other the more they needed. George always laughed that they were both obsessed with each other and couldn't live without the other, personally Hermione always thought he was right and now her better half of her soul was gone she _knew _he was right. Again she was sucked back into memories she tried to hide.

_ But it was a trick__  
><em>_ And the clock struck twelve__  
><em>_ Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick__  
><em>_ or the wolf's gonna blow it down__  
><em>_ keep your feet on the ground__  
><em>_ when your head's in the clouds_

_**Flashback**_

"Truth or dare Mione?" Seamus slurred at her, she thought he really was trying not to _look _to drunk but he really forgot about trying to _sound _not drunk.

It was Christmas Eve and Professor Dumbledore had decided it was safer for Harry and everyone else in the Order and DA to stay at Hogwarts. Hermione really didn't mind as Fred and George had closed shop early and surprised the hell out of her when they informed her they was staying until the new school year started. After a huge feast all the teens that had stayed for Christmas all made their way to the ROR and started with the drinking games thanks to the stash Fred, George and Lee snuck in.

"Dare" she really did try to sound to be confident but Fred had just squeezed her hip tightly and gave her lustful look, no doubt letting her know how he planned to finish off the night.

"Oooo ok right, i dare you to give Fred a lap dance" at this all the lads eyes, yes including Harry's, lit up and whipped their heads round to watch her.

"Erm...ok" she staggered clumsily to a standing position just as music filled the room, _"What a wonderful room" _she thought drunkly as she slowly started swaying to the music all the while never taking her eyes off Fred and forgetting about her _other _audience. She could never believe the power his eyes gave her, all she had to do was just gaze into his eyes and she knew she could do anything. The way he watched her, the way his hands glided smoothly across her body sent the waves of fire and heat through her, before she really realised what she had done to most of the guys in the room the music had stopped and everyone was either clapping or wolf whistling. Blushing she fell into his lap and turned her face into his neck.

"Right Gred my old boy, truth or dare?" George smirked at him while leaning back on Luna who was doing something weird to his hair.

"Truth" he stated with such finality but instead of wiping the smirk off his face it only grew.

"So my dear brother, what is your ultimate dream?" George was giving him a look that quite plainly stated; I'm the cat who got the cream.

"That's easy" but inside he felt it was anything but easy. He had never told Mia what his dream was, would she laugh at him? Would she give him the dirtiest look and tell him no way? Either way he was about to find out "My dream is to build a beautiful home with my favourite star, raise our own little family and work my damn hardest to make sure her shine never dimmed" by the end his voice was the most softest she had ever heard it and the last bit he whispered in her ear so only she could hear him.

Hermione who was very drunk already and now coupled with the love she felt and also the love she could see in his eyes broke into fresh tears. That was her dream, she had wanted to tell Fred awhile now what she had been dreaming about and now it really did seem like her dreams were coming true, nothing could spoil this night.

It was as if fate had heard her and had thought she had challenged it because not 5 minutes after that, Remus and Tonks came banging on the door screaming about Greyback and his pack attacking Hogsmeade, everybody sat frozen with shock until Harry stood up and ran after Remus shouting orders to everyone on his way.

_**End of flashback**_

The beginning of that night always brought a sad smile to her face, Fred always did and said the most romantic things, half the time she thought he didn't realise what he was saying which made it even more romantic. The pack had basically destroyed Hogsmeade that night, witches and wizards young and old lost their lives that night. Only four survivors who were attacked by the pack walked away that night. That was the night Ron and Hermione made peace with each other and Ron gave them his blessing. Fred had saved his life but he wasn't quick enough to stop the werewolf from biting Ron's neck. The family spent all the following week at his bedside only moving to eat and sleep when Ron finally snapped at them all and promised to hex the next one who refused to stop treating him like a baby. The song never waited for her to finish the memories as another memory flashed through her mind.

_ Well go get your shovel__  
><em>_ And we'll dig a deep hole__  
><em>_ To bury the castle, bury the castle__  
><em>_ Well you built up a world of magic__  
><em>_ Because your real life is tragic__  
><em>_ Yeah you built up a world of magic_

_**Flashback**_

"Wow! Hey George you seen this? We have so got to go on that, what you say kids?" Fred eyes had lit up as if it was Christmas day, in fact his eyes had been huge and that kiddie sparkle had been in his eyes the whole day.

It was the 1st of April, which meant it was the twins 19th Birthday, Hermione and Angelina had both put their heads together and decided to take them to a theme park that had only been open for a couple of months. Hermione had heard that question about 15 times already today and each time her and Angie just nodded and smiled at their enjoyment, both secretly pleased the guys were enjoy themselves.

After dinner George decided to go to the haunted house but when he first saw it he stopped in his tracks and burst out laughing.

"What's up with you Forge?" instead of answering Fred, George just pointed at what had amused him so much, when everyone looked they all froze and as one burst into gales of laughter which got several confused looks from the people around them.

What George pointed to was like a double of Hogwarts; it even had a few towers and stood in front of the castle stood the funniest looking Merlin they had ever seen. In fact if they were honest they would have said it was Dumbledore's twin brother, he even had on a purple robe with stars on it.

"You think the muggles who built that saw Dumbledore and thought all wizards look like that? I don't know whether to be insulted or just laugh my arse off" Fred really did look like he was confused which made everyone else crack up "What its true" he pouted.

"Aww you look so adorable love, i could just stand here kiss them lips all day" she said this just before she showed him how she would kiss him all day.

"Come on you two get a room, let's go to...ah what is it called...oh yeah Mystic Castle" George led the way dragging a still laughing Angelina and a still pouting Fred.

"Well...that was...NOTHING LIKE REAL MAGIC!" Fred couldn't help it; he just couldn't stay quiet after been made to go through that awful place! How can anyone think that was real magic was above him, really what was these people smoking!

"Well to muggles that is magic, it's all about tricks and illusions" after saying this she knew she lost them all."Look let's just forget about muggles being clueless and enjoy the rest of the day, yeah?"

That night as she laid next to a sleepy but happy Fred he told her it was the best birthday he had ever had and showed her the best way to finish it off which made both of them fall asleep content and satisfied.

_**End of flashback**_

That was the first and last birthday she got to spend with him, that thought alone broke her heart even more. If it wasn't for Voldefuck and his Death Munchers then her and Fred could celebrate his birthday for years. They had so many plans, so many promises each one of them lost forever the day he left everyone, a wave of sickness turned her stomach but before she could jump up to the bathroom a new round of memories came crashing through her.

_ If it's not real__  
><em>_ You can't hold it in your hand__  
><em>_ You can't feel it with your heart__  
><em>_ And I won't believe it__  
><em>_ But if it's true__  
><em>_ You can see it with your eyes__  
><em>_ Oh even in the dark__  
><em>_ And that's where I want to be, yeah_

_**Flashback**_

"Mia i really need to talk to you" she had never seen Fred this serious or sombre before. It was only the day after they had all gone to pick Harry up from his Aunts and George had lost an ear. If you had seen Fred you would have thought it was him who had lost an ear, he was so pale and the dark circles under his eyes showed that he didn't get a wink of sleep last night. Putting her book down she followed him slowly out the house to the tree that would remain her favourite tree for all of eternity. Sitting down next to him with her back pushed against the bark, she waited for him to collect his thoughts, terrified over what she was about to hear.

"You know i love you more than life its self don't you and no matter what life and this war throws at us that my feelings will never change for you. Please say you do Mia, i can't say all this if you don't believe and understand this" the look he was giving her broke her heart, he was in so much pain, unshed tears threatening to fall, the lump in her throat was getting bigger making her unable to answer him so she sent him a hesitant smile and a small nod to let him know she was keeping up with him _"Oh Merlin, he's going to break up with me!"_

"Then you understand why i have to do this, i can't just sit back and watch you get hurt. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me not to forget about the mission and turn around and come looking for you? The whole time i didn't care what happened to me as long as you got home safely" he had to stop, his tears were falling freely now and she was dying to lift her hand up and gentle brush away every tear, every tear that fell brought a new round of pain through her heart. _"Fred should never cry, never should be an emotion he feels that makes him cry" _she wanted to stop his pain so badly that she nearly missed what he said next to her "Marry me Mia?"

Her mind went blank, she never expected this, in everything that was running through her head this was the last thing she thought he was going to say. "M-Marry you?"

"Yes, marry me. Your my soul mate Mia, i can't live without you, i don't ever _want _to live without you. After nearly losing Georgie last night, i stayed up all night talking to him about this, it really made me realise that i can't lose you and how much i want you to be my wife, so will you Hermione Mia Jean Granger do me the honour and become my wife?"

"Oh Fred, YES! You silly, silly man, of course i will marry you!" she launched herself at him and refused to let go for at least an hour. Later that evening the whole Weasley family and Fleur's family who had come over from France for her wedding celebrated the latest Weasley engagement.

_**End of flashback**_

That night really was the happiest night of her life, if she had produced a Patronus that night it would have blinded everyone. They had planned to marry the second the war had finished, under their favourite tree. George joked that she would give birth under the tree or the love tree it had been dubbed by the Weasley boys. Later that evening the tree really did become the love tree when he made love to her under it and under their star Mia. Why was fate so unfair, what had her and Fred done that was so bad they had to be ripped apart? The song must be nearly finished now, she didn't know how much her body and heart could take, each breath was becoming shallow breaths now and her sight started to get hazy, she curled into herself as more memories flooded her hazy sight.

_ Go get your shovel__  
><em>_ We'll dig a deep hole__  
><em>_ To bury the castle, bury the castle__  
><em>_ Well go get your shovel__  
><em>_ and we'll dig a deep hole__  
><em>_ To bury the castle, bury the castle__  
><em>_ ba da ba ba da ba ba da..._

_**Flashback**_

It was the final battle. It had been nine months since the last time she had seen Fred, since the day of Bills wedding and she had to start her adventure with Harry and Ron. She, Harry and Ron had just run round the corner when they heard the sound of heavy fighting. She stared in shock as she watched Fred and Percy duel with two masked Death Eaters. She could feel her heart pounding to rib out her chest and finally fall into his arms. Suddenly the hair at the back of her neck stood on end, it was if she knew what was going to happen before it did. The whole thing played out in slow motion, first she saw Fred joking and laughing with his wayward brother before from the corner of her eye she saw the flash of light from a spell come coursing through the air and she just knew before it hit that Fred would not be getting up again if he fell. She tried to call out to him, get him to move away from the wall, come closer to her but he just turn his head to her, gave her a huge smile and a wink when the wall exploded from behind him. The whole side of the castle they were in shook, all round her she could hear screams and when the dust finally started to fall she could see Percy and Harry digging through the rubble.

"No, no, no Fred you promised! Don't you dare leave me, who's going to meet me down the aisle if you're not their?" she kept talking nonsense, her words repeating over and over. It seemed to take a life time to reach his side but when she did her breath caught in her throat; the only thing running through her mind was _"How is he still alive?" _

The left side of his head where the wall had fallen on him was crushed, his arm and leg on the same side was mangled and blood was pouring from nearly everywhere.

"Y-you..d-didn't...t-think...i-i woul-ld...l-leave w-witho-out a k-kiss...d-did y-you?" his whole body was shaking and every breath seemed to cause him pain but he fought through all that just to ask her to do this one last thing for him, for he knew he would never live to fight or see her again. Crying and laughing at the same time she leaned in slowly and kissed his blooded lips softly, wishing she could spend forever back in the alcove with him. "L-love y-you M-Mia..."

It was the last thing Fred ever said and as she held him as tightly and closely as she could she felt his heart slowly stopping. Ba...ba...ba...ba...ba...

The scream that taught through her send shivers down the closest fighter's bodies, friends and foes alike.

_**End of flashback**_

She couldn't take anymore, her body couldn't take anymore. Screwing her eye tightly shut she tried to ride the pain through, this was something she was used to doing, when she suddenly felt lighter. At that moment she knew everything would be ok again, she would be at peace, she would find and live her fairytale, as the last note of the song rang through the air, Mia closed her eyes for the last time, soon to find her spirit running through the fields with her shining star again.

_ ba da ba ba da ba ba da..._


End file.
